


Yes, Yes, Yes

by missmagoo



Series: schmoopy kidfic nonsense 'verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagoo/pseuds/missmagoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has plenty of reasons to be gunshy about this whole commitment thing, but Derek isn't one of them.</p><p>(Super fluffy proposal fic, a follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2583779">Worth It</a> )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Yes, Yes

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t understand the school’s policy. He does. He even, as a purely objective observer, might agree with it.

None of that negates the fact that if his son doesn’t stop screaming bloody murder ASAP, he’s gonna send the damn place a bill for Excedrin.

* * *

“It’s not _faiiiiiiiiir_!” Brucie whines for what must be the millionth time since they broke the news to him last week, “SJ gotta be in Derek’s kinnergarnen class, why can’t _I?_ ” 

Stiles sighs, and crouches down in the hallway to explain to his son, for the millionth time, why Brucie has been assigned to Ms. Morell’s kindergarten class instead of Mr. Hale’s.

“It’s like I told you before, remember?” Stiles says, trying desperately not to let his impatience show, “When SJ was in kindergarten, Derek wasn’t part of our family yet. But Derek’s part of our family now, and we’re happy about that, right?” Brucie nods reluctantly, like he knows agreeing is a trap. Stiles forges on, “And the school has a rule that says your teacher can’t be in your family, right?” Brucie does know this, because he’s been told several hundred times. “So we gotta make a choice, right buddy? Do we want to see Derek at school for one measly year, or do we want to see Derek every night at home and on the weekends forever and ever?”

“Forever’n’ever.” Brucie mumbles dejectedly, rubbing his nose against Stiles’ shirt sleeve, fighting back sniffles.

“Right.” Stiles says, relieved. Winning the argument should be just around the corner from here. “And because we want to keep Derek forever and ever, you’re going to bravely go to kindergarten with Ms Morell, right?”

Brucie sighs heavily. “Okaaaaay.”

Stiles is an adult. He is a parent. He absolutely does not fist pump after winning an argument with a five year old.

(Ok, he does. In his defense,  it was a very discreet one.)

* * *

 “Excuse me a minute.” Derek says to the new parent he’s speaking with as Stiles enters the classroom.

“Hey, everything ok? Did SJ and Brucie get off to class alright?” He asks, voice low and private in a way that absolutely does not turn Stiles on, not surrounded by all these kindergartners and their parents, nosiree.

“They got there fine,” Stiles says, “I didn’t even have to resort to catapulting Brucie through Marin’s window and running away before he found me, so all in all it went better than expected.”

“You’re horrible.” Derek says, but he’s laughing. “I did try to talk Alan into bending the rules for him. I mean, we aren’t married, I’m not a legal guardian, there’s no real reason for me not to be his teacher by the school policy.”

“Oh, babe!” Stiles says, “You dropped something! Is that -” he bends to the floor to pick something up, and raises again to show Derek his empty hand, “Is that a hint?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m not hinting at anything.” He insists, “I’m just saying, the rule is there for parents and guardians, you’re their parent and guardian, we could have fought the school if we’d really wanted to.”

“Shut up.” Stiles says. “You’re the boys’ father as much as I am in every way that counts and you know it. You cook dinner, you read bedtime stories, you dealt with the cyclical stomach flu disaster of last winter, which god knows a weaker man would have run screaming from, you even keep me from strangling them in the car just to put an end to yet another rousing game of ‘I’m not touching you’. You’ve earned your Dad Stripes, buster. Own it.”

Derek ducks his head and scratches his beard, in the way Stiles learned early on in their relationship meant _embarrassed but pleased_.

“Look.” Stiles sighs, “I know I’ve kind of been a dick when it comes to making time for certain conversations that I know we need to have, about putting things on paper. But as far as I’m concerned, we’re as official as it gets. You have to know that. Tell me you know that.”

“I do know that, of course I do.” Derek says.

“Good.” Stiles says, kissing Derek briefly. “I love you, I’ll see you at home. Make sure you zero in on the good ones for playdates.” He points two fingers to his eyes, then around the classroom.

“Stop disrupting my class.” Derek teases, and grins at Stiles’ returning wink.

* * *

The thing is, Stiles has plenty of reason to be gunshy about the whole commitment thing. He’s been married, divorced, engaged, no longer engaged, and both times left the single father of a squalling newborn son all before he was twenty five. 

But despite all that, he’s sure of Derek. And not in the optimism of youth way he was sure of Malia, or the resigned to his fate way he was sure of Heather. And for all that Derek really, really turns him on, it’s not even in the ‘Oh wait, that was just hormones’ way he was sure of Danny Mahealani back in high school.

He’s sure of Derek in the way his dad was sure of his mom. He’s sure of Derek in a way that’s forever and ever, but also all day every day even when there’s throw-up and tantrums and picky eaters and every obnoxious thing that tears at a couple day in and day out, even through all that, Stiles is sure of Derek.

So it’s not Derek that gives him pause every time he thinks about getting down on one knee and just proposing already. It’s not even the abstract idea of forever, or the worry that his sons will object (they won’t - if anything they’ll be confused that this didn’t already happen back when Derek moved in), or the idea that Malia and Heather won’t want to relinquish the last vestiges of parental rights they have to their respective children (they’ve already given Stiles their letters of consent for Derek to adopt the boys), or any of a million reasonable, understandable, logical reasons he might have to hesitate.

The thing that’s holding Stiles back most from just giving in and marrying Derek already is Mrs. Beverly, the ancient secretary down at the county court house.

Mrs. Beverly has known Stiles for a long time. She even babysat him once or twice when his father had county business to attend to at the courthouse and couldn’t find a sitter for Stiles. Mrs. Beverly has never been anything other than kind and doting and grandmotherly toward Stiles.

And when Stiles was twenty years old, and walked into the courthouse to apply for a marriage license, all effervescent joy because he’d proposed to Malia and Malia had said yes, Mrs. Beverly had clicked her tongue and said, “Dear, are you sure you aren’t rushing into things? You’re both so young! Young marriages never last, sweetheart. It’d be better if you wait a few years, you’ll both be more sure of who you are.” And Stiles had proclaimed that he was in love, and that wasn’t ever going to change, and he was sure, Mrs. Beverly, really sure that he and Malia would beat the odds.

And when Stiles was just barely twenty two, and newly a father, carrying divorce papers for a marriage that had lasted one day shy of fifteen months, Mrs. Beverly had patted his shoulder while he cried on the stiff wooden benches at the courthouse, and fussed over baby SJ who in those days went everywhere Stiles did, and had said somberly, “These things happen for a reason, dear.”

And when Stiles was twenty four, and was going to the trouble of applying for a marriage license that would never, it turned out, be used, Mrs. Beverly sighed and asked, “So soon, sweetheart? Are you sure this is what you want?” and a hollow-eyed Stiles could only offer two words of explanation: “She’s pregnant.” and Mrs. Beverly, in the tone of someone trying desperately not to make a bad situation seem worse, had said, “Well, it’ll be nice for that little Scott Jonathan of yours to have a sibling, won’t it?”

And Stiles is twenty nine now, and standing in front of the county courthouse, about to ask for his third marriage license in less than ten years, and he can’t help but wonder what he’ll do if Mrs. Beverly doesn’t approve of Derek.

It’s stupid, he knows. Because he loves Derek, and his boys love Derek. His father and Scott and all of his friends love Derek, and have become progressively less subtle in their hints that they expect a wedding to be upcoming, and here Stiles is, hung up on the opinion of a woman he’s spoken to a total of three times, plus the occasional wave from across the grocery store, in the past decade.

It’s time, though. Because he wants to marry Derek, and he wants to make Derek the father of his children, officially. He wants his boys to have that security, he wants to be sure that Derek can visit them if they ever end up in the hospital, that Derek has custody if something should ever happen to Stiles. It’s not just a piece of paper and a ring, it’s so much more, and Stiles knows that. And he’s ready for that, he really is. He just needs to walk up those steps and make it official.

 

As soon as he’s steeled his nerves a bit.

 

Any minute now.

 

Really.

 

* * *

 “Stiles, dear? Is that you?” Mrs. Beverly asks the minute Stiles enters the courthouse. “Oh sweetheart! Tell me you’re here to make an honest man out of that teacher friend of yours! You just might break my heart if you tell me you’re only here to settle some parking ticket.”

And, god, Stiles nearly collapses in relief because she approves, and Stiles didn’t really understand how much he needed that approval until he has it, and it’s like a crushing weight being lifted from his shoulders.

“I’m here for a marriage license, Mrs. Beverly.” He says, “Do you think that’s something you could help me with?”

He grins as Mrs. Beverly talks his ear off, recounting all the gossip she’s heard about Stiles and Derek. “Everyone says you look so much happier these days, sweetheart, and I see it now, everything they’re talking about. You’ve had a tough go of it for a while there, but you ended up in a good spot. Didn’t I always tell you? Things happen for a reason.”

* * *

“So you’re coming home first tonight, right?” Stiles says, chatting with Derek on the phone while they’re both on lunch. He thinks he’s keeping the nervousness out of his voice, for all he can’t stop his knee from bouncing. 

“Mmhmm.” Derek agrees. “It’ll be easier to just take one car over to your dad’s for dinner. You sure you’re ok to pick up the boys? The staff meeting should only be an hour or two.”

“I got’em.” Stiles assures. “Just, um, call when you’re leaving school. So I can start getting the boys ready to go over to dad’s place.”

“You got it.” Derek says, “See you tonight.”

* * *

“You guys ready? You remember what we’re doing tonight?” Stiles asks, as the boys clamber into the car. 

“Uh huh!” The boys agree, bouncing in their seats.

“We’re gonna porpose to Derek!” Brucie yells, unable to contain his excitement.

“It’s _pruh_ -pose, dummy!” SJ says.

“‘s what I _said_ , stupid face!” Brucie says back.

“Hey! _Hey_!” Stiles shouts from the front, “No name calling, no fighting. I want you guys on your best behavior tonight. We’re all asking Derek something really important tonight, right?”

“Yes.” The boys chime together.

“And we want him to say yes to us, right?” Stiles says.

“He’ll say yes.” SJ says, rolling his eyes (a gesture Stiles is pretty sure he picked up from Derek).

“A’course he’ll say yes.” Brucie says, imitating his brother.

* * *

Waiting for Derek to get home is nerve wracking. Stiles keeps fussing and fidgeting. 

He changes clothes.

He makes the boys change their clothes.

He picks up the clutter strewn across the living room.

He worries it looks like he’s trying too hard, and puts some of the clutter back.

He brushes the boys hair.

He restrains himself from tearing out his own when the boys get in a squabble not five minutes later and mess their hair up again.

He picks up the living room clutter again, because if there’s ever a time to be trying too hard, this is it.

He double, triple, quadruple checks that everything is in place for when Derek gets home.

He does not pace.

(That’s a lie, he totally paces.)

He calls his dad to check on the surprise party that’s being set up.

He tells his dad he’s not worried.

He’s lying.

Finally, _finally_ , his phone rings. It’s Derek, letting him know that the meeting ended and he’s on his way home.

Stiles rounds up the boys and the three thick manila envelopes he’s been keeping hidden from Derek for the past few weeks, and positions them all by the front door to wait for Derek.

When Derek opens the door a few minutes later, he gives the three of them (standing posed by the front door, each clutching a manila envelope) a very confused look and says, “Hey guys. What’s all this?”

“We have something we wanted to ask you, babe.” Stiles says, then to the boys, “Go on, like we practiced.”

The three of them turn over their envelopes to show hand written questions. Brucie and SJ’s say “Will you adopt me?” and Stiles’ says “Will you marry me?” and the three of them look at Derek with matching hopeful grins.

“Yes.” Derek says, breathless, “Yes to all of you, oh my god. Yes.” Which is, of course, the Stilinski boys’ cue to tackle him with a group hug.

“So what’s in the envelopes?” Derek manages to ask between kissing Stiles and hugging the boys.

“I kind of, um, did all the paperwork already.” Stiles admits. “All we have to do now is pick a date, round up some witnesses, and sign on the dotted line.”

“Cocky about my answer much?” Derek asks.

“Optimistic.” Stiles says, “Besides, you did say yes, so any cockiness was well founded.”

“Can we go to Grandpa’s house now?” SJ asks, “Grandpa said there was gonna be cake.”

“Any cake there may or may not be at Grandpa’s house has to wait until after dinner.” Stiles says, and to Derek he adds, “So, yeah. There might be a surprise engagement party lying in wait for us at my dad’s house.”

* * *

Despite the fact that they both know it’s coming, both Derek and Stiles jump when everyone at the Sheriff’s house jumps out and shouts, “SURPRISE!” 

It feels like everyone Stiles knows has shown up. His dad and Scott, of course. Derek’s sisters had flown in from New York and Nicaragua respectively. Scattered high school friends, and several deputies Stiles has been close with over the years. All of Derek’s co-workers. Stiles even spots Mrs. Beverly in the corner, cooing over Boyd and Erica’s newborn baby girl.

After half an hour of being congratulated and hugged by nearly everyone in the room, Derek leans in and whispers to Stiles, “You said the paperwork is all in order and ready to be signed?”

“Yeah, why?” Stiles asks

“Everyone we care about is already here.” Derek says, “Why wait until the next time we can get them all in one place?”

Stiles grabs a fork and clinks his glass until he has everyone’s attention.

“Hey, so, I know this is kind of sudden and everything,” He says, “but is anyone in here ordained?”

There’s a few moments of puzzled silence while the crowd tries to figure out what Stiles means, until Scott stands up and calls, “I got you, bro! I got ordained online the day you told me you were proposing!”

“Ok!” Stiles says, laughing, “Who wants to have a wedding?” 

* * *

They end up in front of the fireplace, guests huddled around them as best they can around the furniture. Derek and Stiles stand before Scott, with SJ and Brucie on either side of them to serve as the “best men”. Scott has borrowed a tie from someone, which he is wearing loosely over his tee shirt “to make this thing a little more official”, his phone in hand so he can read the instructions for how to make the ceremony legally binding. Stiles’ dad has declared himself the official wedding videographer, and is recording the whole thing on his iPhone.

“Ok, ok, ok!” Scott calls, to get everyone’s attention, “So it says the only thing the ceremony has to include is the declaration of intent.” Scott says, reading from the online ministry’s website. “And then we have to fill out the marriage license. Other than that, the ceremony can be personalized however you want it. So, uh, do you guys want to make some vows or something?”

This is the most haphazard wedding ever. Stiles can’t wait to put it on youtube.

“Yeah,” he says, “Vows are good. Um.” He looks at Derek, “Do you wanna go first, or should I?”

“You go.” Derek says, “I’ll follow you.”

“Ok.” Stiles says, “Please don’t judge me too harshly if this all comes out a garbled mess. Derek, the day we met, I thought you were an angel.” A laugh ripples through the crowd, and Stiles laughs along with them and says, “You all think I’m kidding, but I’m not! I’m not. I was, god, I was drowning. I was so overwhelmed, and my day was going all kinds of wrong, and then there you were, and I don’t know how you did it, but you made everything ok again. And you’ve been doing it every day for the past three years. You ground me, Derek. You support me, and you push me when I need it, and you love my sons like they’re your own, which they are now. We all are. We’re yours, Derek Hale. Forever and ever.”

By the end of it, Stiles is kind of sobbing a little bit. But it’s ok, because Derek’s crying too. Derek leans in and kisses him until Scott swots him back.

“Hey now! Hey!” Scott says, still thwapping Derek’s shoulder, “We aren’t to the kissy bit yet! Have some restraint, man!”

“Does that mean it’s my turn to say something sappy?” Derek asks.

“Oh, it is definitely your turn to say something sappy.” Stiles replies.

“Ok, here it goes.” Derek says, breathing deeply, “Stiles, you amaze me. Your strength and your courage are an inspiration to me every day, and I am so grateful to have you and Brucie and SJ. Before I met you, my life felt empty, like I was missing a piece of myself, and now every day of my life is filled with love and laughter and, yes, the occasional minor disaster, which only serve to make me more grateful for the amount of joy you’ve brought into my life. Nothing in this world could make me happier or more proud than to call you my husband and to call your boys my sons.”

“Ugh, you guys.” Scott says, wiping away tears as Derek and Stiles grin at each other. “Alright. Are you ready to do this?”

Derek and Stiles nod.

“Good. So do you, Stiles, take this man Derek to be your lawful wedded husband until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Derek, take this man Stiles - who is my best friend and brother and I will beat you with a shovel if you ever break his heart - to be your lawful wedded husband until death do you part?”

“Scotty, I’m not sure those are the official words--” Stiles starts, but Derek interrupts him.

“I do.” Derek says, “I really do. Shovel threats and all.”

“Then by the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you married.” Scott says, throwing his arms wide. “You may _now_ ” he says with a pointed glare to Derek, “kiss your husband.”

Derek and Stiles kiss as everyone around them applauds. They break apart laughing. Stiles’ dad yells something about breaking out champagne, and Laura hurtles a throw pillow at them ‘since we don’t have any rice’, and Brucie tugs on Derek’s pant leg and whisper-shouts, “Aren’t you s’posta have a ring?”

Stiles’ face drops, “Oh no!” He says, “I didn’t get rings yet, because I thought we should pick them out together!”

“You FORGOT the RINGS?” SJ shouts, like this is terrible news, “That means you’re not really married!”

“Well, technically, the law doesn’t care if we have rings or not-” Derek tries to explain, but Brucie’s already starting to sniffle, and SJ looks like he might follow suit.

Thank god for the girls in the room, because Erica and Cora both whip out their hair ties and hand them to Stiles and Derek, who gratefully wrap them around each others’ ring fingers before showing them to the boys.

“See?” Stiles says to the boys, “These rings are just temporary, but they’ll keep us married until we have time to get the real ones, ok?”

And that, plus the promise of cake and ice cream, seems to satisfy them.

“Hey.” Stiles says after the boys have run off, tugging on Derek’s lapel. “You’re my husband now.”

“And you’re mine.” Derek says, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “How’s it feel?”

“Perfect.” Says Stiles. And it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles totally demanded everyone send him their camera phone videos of the ceremony, and cut together an official wedding video, that he uploaded to YouTube under the title 'This Wedding is a Trainwreck(so it's lucky we're in love)'
> 
> Derek teases him that it sounds like a Fall Out Boy song title.
> 
> Heather's the first one to like it on Facebook, and Malia writes a comment that says, "Sorry we missed it! Glad to see you're happy! Tell the boys bonjor from paris!" with a sunglasses smiley face emoji. Stiles rolls his eyes, but 'likes' the comment anyway.
> 
> The video goes viral, and makes the local morning news anchor tear up on air when they do a fluff piece on it.
> 
> Derek and Stiles go shopping for matching wedding bands the next day, but they save those stupid hair ties forever.
> 
> Oh, and hey! I'm on tumblr! [Hey-yo!](http://minervamagooglie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
